Dr. Bad-Boon
Dr. Bad-Boon is an evil genius and the main antagonist of Super Monkey Ball 2. Appearence Dr. Bad-Boon is a baboon who is brown colored, wears a black and white suit, wears pointy boots and has eye glass over his right eye. Plot At the beginning of the Super Monkey Ball 2 story mode, in the village on Jungle Island, Dr. Bad-Boon shows up in his airship, frightening all the monkeys of the village making them run into their huts. Dr. Bad-Boom plans to steal all the bananas of Jungle Island telling all the monkeys they will starve if they hate him. A giant vacuum comes out of Dr. Bad-Boon’s airship and sucks all the bananas out of all the huts in the village. AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon then see Dr. Bad-Boon stealing them and AiAi tells him to stop it cause everyone will now hate him even more. Dr. Bad-Boon tells AiAi to shut up and he and the others will have to concer his mazes to get the bananas back, and he doesn’t think they could get out of them alive. Dr. Bad-Boon laughs evilly and flies away in his airship. AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon then fly after him in their balls. After completing all the stages on Jungle Island, Dr. Bad-Boon shows up in his airship and tells MeeMee he’ll return all the bananas if she marries him. But MeeMee refuses to, telling him she rather starve to death then marry him. Dr. Bad-Boom gets really mad and determinds to sink Jungle Island. His airship flies off and AiAi refuses to let him sink the island. So the monkeys again fly after him. Dr. Bad-Boon arrives at the island’s volcano and flies into it. He places a time bomb inside the volcano planning to make it erupt when the bomb blows up to sink Jungle Island. Meanwhile, AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon arrive at the volcano finding his airship and fly into it. After completing all the stages inside the volcano, the monkeys find Dr. Bad-Boon’s time bomb. GonGon though flies into the bomb, making it fly out of the volcano and off Jungle Island towards Dr. Bad-Boon’s airship. Dr. Bad-Boom plans to watch the island sink when the volcano blows, but then, while laughing evilly, the bomb hits the airship blowing it up. The airship then spins out of control with Dr. Bad-Boon and his assistant holding on to each other as it crash lands into the ocean. AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon then find Dr. Bad-Boon’s airship floating in the ocean and Dr. Bad-Boon in his scuba suit. The monkeys then fly towards him. Dr, Bad-Boon sees them and quickly dives down underwater to get away from them. The monkeys also dive down into the ocean to go after him. After completing all the stages under the ocean, Dr. Bad-Boon hides behind a sunken ship, presuming he got away from AiAi and the others. Dr. Bad-Boon swims off to get to his hideout to plan his revenge, but then AiAi and the others find him. Dr. Bad-Boon gets terrified seeing that AiAi and the others are still following him. He quickly activates his scuba tank’s propeller and propellers away from them. AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon continue to chase after him. As Dr. Bad-Boon returns to the surface, he coughs, being unable to breath as his air tank is almost empty. AiAi and the others then pop up from the surface right in front of him, just as the giant whale was behind them. Dr. Bad-Boon tries to tell AiAi to look back, but he at first thinks he’s trying to trick him so he can get away when he’s not looking. But then the whale opens it’s mouth and AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, GonGon and Dr. Bad-Boon were eaten. The monkeys and Dr. Bad-Boon were now inside the whale on buildings from cities the whale has eaten. Dr. Bad-Boon wonders if he’ll now be trapped inside for the rest his life, but looks on the bright side he’ll be staying with MeeMee. But MeeMee still refuses to marry Dr. Bad-Boon, and AiAi tells the others they’ll escape, except for Dr. Bad-Boon of course. After completing all the stages inside the whale, after the monkeys are unable to get out of the whale by bashing a wall of the whale’s inside, they sadly float back to down onto a building’s rooftop. Dr. Bad-Boon then walks up to MeeMee, frightening her totally, but AiAi then gets in front of her and tells him that if he takes another step towards MeeMee, he’ll be sorry. Just then, there is a tremor and the whale’s mouth opens and the monkeys and Dr. Bad-Boon get shot out of the blowhole. However, Dr. Bad-Boon escapes first and thinking AiAi and the others are still trapped inside, he flies off KeeKee Island. After AiAi and the others escape, they head off the KeeKee Island to find Dr. Bad-Boon’s hideout. After completing all the stages in the KeeKee Island Amusement Park, AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon find Dr. Bad-Boon’s hideout which is the haunted house. They find a sign that says, Please do not enter without my permission!, thank you, Dr. Bad-Boon, and they enter the doors. Inside his hideout, Dr. Bad-Boon builds robots that will steal him bananas all over the world, and AiAi and other monkeys will starve without the bananas. And also since his robots look just like AiAi, he’ll make everyone think AiAi is stealing the bananas, so everyone will hate AiAi has much as they hate him. Just then, an emergency alarm rings and tells Dr. Bad-Boon AiAi are intruding. Dr. Bad-Boon gets mad that AiAi and the other monkeys are in his hideout, but still presumes they’ll never stop him. As AiAi and the others were rolling down a hallway, Dr. Bad-Boon finds them and aims a Mini-Monkey Laser Beam at them and shrinks the monkeys down to a tiny size. Dr. Bad-Boon then takes the shrunken monkeys to a boiling pot. Dr. Bad-Boon holding MeeMee tells her he grow her back to her normal size if she marries him, but she still completely refuses to telling him she rather stay small then marry him. Dr. Bad-Boon gets angry and tells MeeMee she’ll probably have to listen to the screams of the other monkeys, saying he probably has a recipe for monkeys in boiling water. MeeMee gets angry at Dr. Bad-Boon and flies up his nose, making him sneeze her out, and sneeze AiAi, Baby and GonGon into different directions. After completing all the stages over the boiling pot, Dr. Bad-Boon looks for MeeMee, but is unable to find her. He then gets tried from searching for her and gets all sweatie from it as well. He goes to take a bath before continuing to look for MeeMee. After arriving at a house, he takes off his clothes and puts them into his bubbly washing machine and jumps into his hot tub take his bath. While Dr. Bad-Boon takes his bath, AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon then arrive and AiAi thinks they’ll have a chance of catching him off guard while taking his bath. After completing all the stages over the bubbly washing machine, AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon go into Dr. Bad-Boon’s clothes. Dr. Bad-Boon then finishes his bath and gets out of the hot tub now all squeaky clean and puts his clothes back on. AiAi and the others then tickle Dr. Bad-Boon, making him laugh hard. AiAi then tells Dr. Bad-Boon he’ll have to unstrung them if he wants to stop laughing. Dr. Bad-Boon agrees to and zaps a laser beam at AiAi and the other monkeys and they grow back to their normal sizes. They then hover down in their balls and AiAi tells Dr. Bad-Boon he won’t get away this time, and orders him to give back the bananas. Dr. Bad-Boon though just laughs and flees. AiAi and the orders start to give chase again. Dr. Bad-Boon then arrives at a clock tower and doesn’t think he could get away this time. So he decides to use his robots to try to stop AiAi and the other monkeys, even though they weren’t complete yet. The robot thieves march out on convator belts. AiAi and the others see the robots and AiAi couldn’t believe they look just like him. But AiAi knew he had to destroy them. So AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon do so. After completing all the stages in the clock tower, the monkeys destroy all the robots. Dr. Bad-Boon gets frustrated that his robots are destroyed. As the clock tower is not a useful hide to him anymore, Dr. Bad-Boon runs to his escape rocket as it’s ready for lift off. Dr. Bad-Boon quickly runs up to his rocket and gets into it. Dr. Bad-Boon laughs evilly as he and his assistant blast off in their rocket into outer space. AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon see his rocket take off and they follow after him up to his space colony. After completing all the stages in the space colony, Dr. Bad-Boon is seen in his base, planning his ultimate revenge to teach AiAi a lesson he’ll never forget. He plans to shoot a No More Bananas Taste laser beam onto earth and make all bananas taste like curry, and monkeys will never be able to taste the flavor of bananas ever again forever. Dr. Bad-Boon pushes a red button to prepare his beam. The laser begins to charge. As the laser begins to charge, a hatch opens and AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon fly into the base. It was time for the monkeys to destroy the space base and silence Dr. Bad-Boon. After completing all the stages in Dr. Bad-Boon’s Base, the No More Bananas Taste laser finally charges up and Dr. Bad-Boon was ready to get all bananas to taste like curry forever. But then, AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon damage up the heart of the space colony which destroys the base. Just when Dr. Bad-Boom was about to fire the laser, a big explosion shook up the base and the base blows up, causing Dr. Bad-Boon and his assistant to fall down to earth. Dr. Bad-Boon and his assistant then land right in the Jungle Island village. AiAi and the other monkeys hover down to where Dr. Bad-Boon landed and he surrenders. He tells AiAi he and and the others have won and Dr. Bad-Boon passes out. In the final cutscene, AiAi, MeeMee, Baby and GonGon have done it, they solved Dr. Bad-Boon’s maze, and Dr. Bad-Boon was defeated. Just then, bananas rain down from the sky, as the maze’s gate was now open and the bananas were finally free. All the monkeys were happy as all the bananas rain down to the village. Category:Animals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:In Love